bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Gets a Bulldozer
Larry Gets a Bulldozer is the first half of the seventh episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot By the koi pond, Larry is standing on top of a ramp and says, "Ladies and gentle-veggies! Your attention, please! Watch as I jump over this pool of hungry lobsters and land safely on the other side!" Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina watch, before Tina whispers to Jimmy if it would be awesome if Larry jumped into the pool instead of over it, which Jimmy agrees is crazy awesome. Larry then tries to get the trio's attention, before Tina tells him that they think it would be crazy awesome to see him jump into a pool of lobsters. The lobsters are in the water having tea but when they hear Tina say this, they throw their tea cups away and snap their pincers. Jimmy tells Larry that he's awesome but not crazy awesome, which Jerry agrees with. Larry insists that he's crazy and awesome then prepares to skateboard down the ramp then falls directly into the koi pond in a belly flop, before several smaller lobsters then jump him after that while Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina. Larry then comes up out of the water while saying that he did it and that he's crazy awesome, while Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina start chanting for him. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Bob is helping Larry get the lobsters off while saying, "I take it your jump didn't go as planned?" while Larry corrects him that it was perfect and explains that everyone said it would be better if he jumped into the pool of lobsters and that it was better. However, Larry then turns around to show one more lobster still clamped to his back, which Bob also pulls off while Larry says that it was crazy awesome, though the force of the lobster getting pulled off causing Bob and Larry to fall backwards. At the same time, the lobsters are now sitting on the chair as one of them turns on the TV with all three of the lobsters watching TV. Bob is stuck in a pail while asking Larry who said it would be a good idea to jump into lobsters while Larry falls out from the kitchen doors and answers that it was Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina, since they think he's awesome. Bob pulls the pail off of himself and tells Larry that Galatians 1:10 warns us not to seek the approval of others and that when you know the right thing to do, to not let chance and cheers make you do something you shouldn't. However, the doorbell rings just as Bob finishes explaining this before Larry tells him to hold that thought as he answers the door to find Mr. Lunt telling him that he's the proud owner of a brand new bulldozer. Larry screams in excitement and excitedly says that he knew this day would come then tells Bob, "Didn't I tell you the day would come when I would be randomly selected to win a bulldozer?" Bob is about to answer more times than he can count, but is cut off by Mr. Lunt telling Larry that it's a T-53 with a super-hydraulic blade and a steel tip on the ricochet. Larry then asks Mr. Lunt if it pushes things, Mr. Lunt answering that it pushes everything then tells Larry to remember that a bulldozer is a heavy piece of machinery and tells Larry to go crazy, though Bob tells Larry to be careful, which Larry says that he will do. Larry then starts up the bulldozer and drives off, leaving Bob and Mr. Lunt behind, while Bob says that he'll just be here making sure the first aid kit is well-stocked. In the town center, Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina are at the gazebo, when Larry drives up to them in the bulldozer and tells them to check out his new bulldozer, as he repeatedly lifts up the front shovel and slams it on the ground, which causes Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina to get knocked repeatedly to the ground and getting stuck in the gazebo until falling down again. Tina asks Larry where he got the bulldozer while Jimmy says that it's top of the line, while Larry mangles what Mr. Lunt told him earlier while explaining about the bulldozer that he got. Tina asks Larry if the bulldozer could push a shopping cart which is out in the middle of the street which Larry does by backing up the bulldozer, which knocks the shopping cart backwards, which Tina says is "Corn dog crazy-awesome!" while Jimmy tells Larry to push a giant boulder, which Larry does with ease. Larry pushes the boulder into a narrow street, at the same time that Bacon Bill is driving his car then stops, complaining that he's late for rock-climbing class. Tina next tells Larry to push the coffee table with her, Jimmy, and Jerry on top of it, which Larry is able to do, while Jimmy says that Larry is awesome, which Jerry and Tina agree with. Later, Jimmy asks Larry to push everything as Larry starts juggling trash cans with the bulldozer's front shovel, then lifts up a Buffalorange as well while telling it to "moooove", then pushes a pile of trash off the top of the coffee table, while Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina once again cheer for Larry, who is proud that everybody likes him. Back home, Bob and the lobsters are still watching TV when the ground starts shaking, surprising Bob as he asks what's going on out there, before going outside and becoming surprised when he sees that the house is now teetering on the edge of the countertop. Bob tells Larry that he made a real mess today, while Larry, who is laying in the driver's seat of the bulldozer, says that everybody loved it, while Bob tries reprimanding Larry, but Larry has already fallen asleep after that, then says that just because everybody loved it doesn't mean it's right, while still in danger of having the house fall over the edge of the countertop. Larry then starts dreaming while singing about how much he loves impressing everybody in town with his bulldozer. After the song ends, the next morning, Bacon Bill is seen building a house of cards while saying that it's about focus, before being able to complete the card house, before it is revealed that Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina were watching him. Larry then drives up to them while asking "Who's up for bulldozer bowling?" but is surprised that they're paying more attention to Bacon Bill than Larry. Larry then tells Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina that the garbage cans are the pins and that his bulldozer is the bowling ball, then starts up the bulldozer before driving right into the trash cans, knocking them over. After that, Larry drives up to the trio and tells them that they missed it because he pushed several trash cans at once, though Tina tells him that they saw it yesterday. Larry then asks them if any of them want to ride on the "Dozer Express" and says that he could push over the coffee table. Tina tells Larry that they've moved on, but Larry then asks if he could push up some wrinkles in the rug, though Jimmy tells him that they've seen all that the bulldozer can do. Jimmy then tells Larry that if he could somehow push over the world, then that would be crazy awesome, which Larry takes as a challenge before driving off in the bulldozer while saying that he'll be right back. Larry then drives outside the House while chanting for himself as he drives up to the foundation of the House and prepares to lift it up. At Madame Blueberry's house, Madame Blueberry is setting the table, while complimenting that there is not a dish out of place. In Pa Grape's store, Pa has managed to stack on final can on top of the stack while saying that it took him all morning, then starts admiring the display of stacked can. Back in the town center, Bacon Bill is preparing to put one more pair of cards on top of his house of cards before putting it on steadily. Back outside the House, Larry is trying to push the House with the bulldozer, but it won't budge while Larry asks why it won't be pushed. This time, Larry is finally able to lift the House up with the bulldozer, while Larry is excited that he did it. Inside the House, all kinds of chaos starts happening, such as Madame Blueberry's carefully arranged silverware getting knocked over, as well as Pa Grape's display of stacked can, and Bacon Bill, while Bacon Bill states that it's a good thing that he glued his cards together, and everything else in town also falling over from the House being tipped upwards. Mayor Archibald and Ichabeezer are trying in vain to hop up the now-sloped town center while Mayor Archibald says that this is an emergency, complaining that the House is "all tilty and catawampus". Ichabeezer says that at least they're not one of the round ones, just as the French Pies roll past them while Bacon Bill also slides past them while complaining that he wishes he was a circle, before remembering that he can turn into a circle, which he does as he also rolls down the now-sloped town center. Mr. Lunt and his monster truck also slide across the floor past Mayor Archibald who sets up a trash can, which falls over, which he is disappointed about then says that they are in dire need of a hero to fix this mess then decides to alert LarryBoy. Tina is holding on to the tipped-over chair, just as Larry drives up to her, telling her that he did it then asks her if she wants to take a victory lap with him, but Tina berates him for making a big mistake and that it's a catastrophe. Larry says that he thought that this is what she wanted, but Tina tells him "Not this!" while Jimmy and Jerry also tumble down the tipped-over chair. Jimmy angrily tells Larry that what he did was not cool while Jerry says that he's dizzy. Before Larry can do anything else, he looks up to see the LarryBoy signal up on the wall then says that he's got to run. Soon, LarryBoy has come to Mayor Archibald, who thanks him for coming, while LarryBoy says that he's here to save the day then asks, "What terrible deed needs un-terribling?" Mayor Archibald tells LarryBoy to look around and that Larry pushed the House off its axis and now the town is in chaos, while Bacon Bill still rolls past while yelling, "I'm a tumbleweed!" Mayor Archibald tells LarryBoy that he's their only hope, while stopping a glass of water from sliding across his desk. LarryBoy then tells Mayor Archibald that not only will he fix the House, but he will also catch "this rascal Larry", but after saying this, LarryBoy realizes that he's responsible for the House being broken, but is able to correct himself that "Larry" broke the House and that he's the villain. LarryBoy then turns around while telling himself that he has to set things straight then flies off while Mayor Archibald watches and tells LarryBoy to save them from Larry, before his chair slides back as does his water glass again, but he is able to catch it again, but it tips over and spills the water. Outside the House, LarryBoy flies in while analyzing the situation and says that he has to make it right. First, LarryBoy lands on top of the House and jumps on top of it, but he is not heavy enough to push it back down again. Next, LarryBoy flies up to the chimney of the House and tries pushing on it, but he is also not strong enough to push the House back down. Because of this, LarryBoy flies up high before flying back again at top speed towards the top of the House, but just runs into it again without any success. Upon seeing his Super-Suction Ear stuck on the top of the House, LarryBoy gets another idea then flies off again before firing one Super-Suction Ear at the fence and the other at the House, before he starts pulling on both the House and the fence. Unfortunately, that idea also fails as well as LarryBoy ends up getting pulled back down due to the combined weight of the House and the fence. LarryBoy then says that his brain is expanding and that he feels smarter and that he understands math. LarryBoy then starts pulling the House back down again, while inside, everything gets sent sliding down one side. Outside, the House goes back up again, which causes everything to get sent sliding back down the other side again, which keeps going back and forth, until LarryBoy's Super-Suction Ear comes loose from the House, setting it back on its foundations once again and making everything level again, while everything has been knocked over and leaving everyone rather dizzy. Bacon Bill then asks if he can ride it again, before LarryBoy flies in to see everyone getting back on their feet again, before LarryBoy changes back into Larry again then comes up to Bob, Tina, Jimmy, Jerry, and Bacon Bill and apologizes for letting things get out of hand and that he didn't think about the damage he would cause and that he wanted them to think that he was crazy awesome. Tina admits that she, Jimmy, and Jerry got a little carried away egging Larry on and that they do think he is crazy awesome, while Jimmy adds "With or without a bulldozer". Bob states that it's going to take forever to clean up this mess, but fortunately, Larry says that he has just the thing. Soon, Larry starts using his bulldozer to undo all of the damage that he had done when he lifted up the House, putting buildings back in their places, making the furniture in the House upright again, and especially putting his and Bob's house back where it was before. Mayor Archibald compliments everyone for their great work and that everything is back to normal, but comes upon something that is out of place then tells Larry, "Except for one small thing". It is then revealed that one building is upside-down, but Larry misunderstands, asking, "That's not where the bench goes?" Characters * Larry/Larry-Boy * Tina Celerina * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Fun Facts Trivia * The first episode to be written by Greg Castle. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry